More Than A Myth Chat Room
by TheDerangedMango
Summary: Harry Potter, Maximum Ride, and Twilight characters all seem to find their way to the same chat room.
1. The Chat Room

**Harry Potter, Maximum Ride, and Twilight characters all seem to find their way to the same chat room. The Twilight characters are from my story, Bella's Secret, so Bella is a witch and Izzy is her cat. Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Maximum Ride, or Harry Potter. They belong to Stephenie Meyer, James Patterson, and J. K. Rowling. Izzy _IS_ mine however.**

**Chapter 1: The Chat Room**

RandomChats(dot)com  
More Than A Myth Chat Room

_Well, this could be interesting_, thought Alice.

"Jasper!"

"Yeah?"

"Look at this website! Think there are any other mythical creatures out in the world? HEY! You can choose my screen name if I can choose yours!"

Jasper looked alarmed.

"Don't worry, you can change it at any time!"

* * *

**_Shopaholic_ has signed in.**  
**_TheChosenOne_ has signed in.**  
**_BombsRUs_ has signed in.**  
**_HotJazzyBabe_ has signed in.**  
**_FlyingDog84_ has signed in.**  
**_TheWrackspurtsRGoing2GetU_ has signed in.**

_HotJazzyBabe_- ALICE!  
_Shopaholic_- Heh. Yes Jasper?  
_HotJazzyBabe_- *glares* I will get you for this, Miss Cullen.  
_BombsRUs_- didn't your mom ever tell you not to put personal info on the internet?  
_HotJazzyBabe_- Nope.  
_Sho__paholic_- uh, Jazz? your mom was dead before internet was even thought of.  
_BombsRUs_- man, you must be ancient!  
_FlyingDog84_- Um, Gazz...er, Iggy?  
_BombsRUs_- da Gasman strikes again! yeah?  
_FlyingDog84_- YOUR MOTHER DIDN'T TELL YOU EITHER!  
_BombsRUs_- so? it's common knowledge!  
_BombsRUs_- wait. Total? how are you typing? you have no FINGERS!  
_FlyingDog84_- My paws, duh!  
_TheChosenOne_- ...paws?  
_TheWrackspurtsRGoing2GetU_- Harry, it's obvious we're not the only myths here.  
_TheChosenOne_- Luna! Don't tell the muggles!  
_Shopaholic_- Muggles?

**_WitchInDisguise_ has signed in.**

_TheChosenOne_- Hermione?  
_WitchInDisguise_- no... Bella  
_TheWrackspurtsRGoing2GetU_- HI! I'm Luna! Are you a real witch?

**_ISeeDeadPeople _has signed in.**  
**_FiggyTheBlind_ has signed in.**

_HotJazzyBabe_&_Shopaholic_- Emmett.  
_ISeeDeadPeople_- haha, get it? 'cause we're vampires?

**_IKnowWhatYou'reThinking_ has signed in.**

_IKnowWhatYou'reThinking_- Emmett. Oh Eeeeeeemmett. If you don't tell me where you are I'm going to gnaw off your arm and give you a pretty scaaa-aaaaaar.  
_IKnowWhatYou'reThinking_- You and Jasper could be matching-arm-scars buddies.  
_FiggyTheBlind_- sounds like a great idea!  
_ISeeDeadPeople_- WTH! you don't even know us! for all you know, he could be serious! wait, it's Eddie Boy. he IS serious! *cowers under dining room table*  
_BombsRUs_- hey Ig... i mean Fig. can i call you Newton? and hahahahahahaha! Eddie Boy!  
_FiggyTheBlind_- NO!  
_BombsRUs_- *cackles evilly* Maaa-aaax!

**_SaveTheWorld_ has signed in.**

_BombsRUs_- that didn't actually work, did it? maybe i have a new power!  
_IKnowWhatYou'reThinking_- That is it Emmett.

**_IKnowWhatYou'reThinking_ has signed off.**

_Shopaholic_- Okay, people!  
_FlyingDog84_- *ahem* Excuse me!  
_Shopaholic_- Sorry. I think we should start from the beginning. I'm Alice, and I'm a vampire. HotJazzyBabe, ISeeDeadPeople, and IKnowWhatYou'reThinking are too. WitchInDisguise is a witch.  
_FiggyTheBlind_- HA, riiight!  
_FlyingDog84_- As if.  
_SaveTheWorld_- I'm Max. Figgy, BombsRUs, and I are Avian Americans. Or human/bird hybrids. FlyingDog84 is a flying, talking dog.  
_FiggyTheBlind_, _BombsRUs_&_FlyingDog84_- MAX!  
_TheWrackspurtsRGoing2GetU_- Luna. TheChosenOne and I are wizards. Well, I'm a witch, he's a wizard.

**_IKnowWhatYou'reThinking_ has signed in.**

_ISeeDeadPeople_- NOOOO! MY X-BOX!

**_ISeeDeadPeople_ has signed off.**

_IKnowWhatYou'reThinking_- If you'll excuse me... *runs for his life*

**_IKnowWhatYou'reThinking_ is Away.**  
**_IKnowWhatYou'reThinking _has signed off.**  
**_EddieBoyIsGonnaFly_ has signed in.**  
**_EddieBoyIsGonnaFly_ is Away.**

_TheChosenOne_- Emmett?  
_Shopaholic_- Yeap.  
_TheChosenOne_- think he'll notice?  
_HotJazzyBabe_- Probly not.  
_WitchInDisguise_- as long as you 3 don't think about it.  
_Shopaholic_- 99 bottles of beer on the wall?  
_HotJazzyBabe_- I'll tell Emmett.

**_ISeeDeadPeople_ has signed in.**  
**_TheWrackspurtsRGoing2GetU_ has signed off.**  
**_EddieBoyIsGonnaFly_ is available.**

_SaveTheWorld_- need some lessons?  
_EddieBoyIsGonnaFly_- What?  
_EddieBoyIsGonnaFly_- Emmett!  
_EddieBoyIsGonnaFly_- Oh crap.

**_ISeeDeadPeople_ has signed off.**  
**_EddieBoyIsGonnaFly_'s computer has been disconnected.**

_Shopaholic_- C'mon Jazz, we'd better go save Edward.

**_Shopaholic_ has signed off.**  
**_HotJazzyBabe_ has signed off.**

_SaveTheWorld_- Sooo...

**_FnickLikesRedheads_ has signed on.**

_SaveTheWorld_- *narrows eyes*

**_RedHeadedWeasley_ has signed in.**

_SaveTheWorld_- is there something you're not telling me, "Fnick"?  
_FnickLikesRedheads_- what? no! it was a coincidence!  
_TheChosenOne_- Bloody hell, how many of you ARE there? hello... Weasley  
_RedHeadedWeasley_- Why are you calling me 'Weasley' Harry?  
_RedHeadedWeasley_- Oooooh! Hahaha.  
_FnickLikesRedheads_- we don't even know if Weasley is a girl!  
_RedHeadedWeasley_- I am.  
_TheChosenOne_- Ginny! =D

**_FnickLikesRedheads_ has signed out.**  
**_SaveTheWorld_ has signed out.**

_FiggyTheBlind_- uh-oh.  
_BombsRUs_- Max wouldn't actually murder Fang, right?  
_IggyTheBlind_- ...

**_BombsRUs_ has signed out.**  
**_FiggyTheBlind_ has signed out.**  
**_FlyingDog84_ has signed out.**

**_WitchInDisguise_ has signed out.**

_TheChosenOne_- Sorry Gin, Potions.

**_TheChosenOne_ has signed out.**

_RedHeadedWeasley_- Thanks Harry. Just leave me all alone. Talking to myself. In a chat room.

**_RedHeadedWeasley_ has signed out.**

**So, how was it? Review! Pleeeeease! I'll do at least one more chapter. Prolly not too many tho. **


	2. How To Destroy An XBox

**Hehe. This story is sooooo fun to write! It's amazing. lol. So I hope you have as much fun reading it as I do writing it. Oh, and BTDubs, Sorry for putting a space halfway through one of Fang's screen names. But it was too long otherwise. Just imagine there is no space? ('There is no spoon.' 'There is no spoon?' 'There is no spoon.')**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 1.) Twilight. 2.) Harry Potter. 3.) Maximum Ride. And 4.) All the other books in the world. Stephenie Meyer, J. K. Rowling, James Patterson, and all those other authors did.**

**Chapter 2: How To Destroy an X-Box**

_Welcome to RandomChatsDotCom_

_More Than A Myth Chat Room_

**_IzACat_ has signed in.**  
**_LeaderOfTheFlock_ has signed in.**  
**_SecretlyLikes'Mione_ has signed in.**  
**_SecretlyLikesGranger_ has signed in.**  
**_HotJazzyBabe_ has signed in.**  
**_FnickHatesRedheads_ has signed in.**

_HotJazzyBabe_- hey Fang.  
_FnickHatesRedheads_- still haven't changed the name I see.  
_HotJazzyBabe_- eh, I kinda like it.  
_FnickHatesRedheads_- seriously?  
_HotJazzyBabe_- no, not really. but don't tell Alice that. I suppose it's not TOO bad, but...  
_FnickHatesRedheads_- it could be better?  
_HotJazzyBabe_- exactly!  
_SecretlyLikes'Mione_- hey! FnickHatesRedheads!  
_FnickHatesRedheads_- yeah? what?  
_SecretlyLikes'Mione_- what's with the name? *outraged*  
_FnickHatesRedheads_- well, you see...  
_LeaderOfTheFlock_- Fang's name used to be FnickLikesRedheads. But then Max signed in. And so did a girl named Ginny, whose name is RedHeadedWeasley. Max got real mad at Fang. Now he's trying to get back on her good side. Fang loves Max.  
_FnickHatesRedheads_- Angel! I do not... love... Max! She's my best friend. And the ACTUAL leader of the flock.  
_SecretlyLikes'Mione_- Ginny!  
_LeaderOfTheFlock_- Yeah, but I SHOULD be the leader.  
_SecretlyLikes'Mione_- Fang... I... uh... like my best friend too. and I went out with the most obnoxious girl in my school to make her jealous. it backfired. now she hates me.  
_SecretlyLikesGranger_- Weasel!  
_SecretlyLikes'Mione_- malfoy?

**_SecretlyLikesGranger _has signed out.**  
**_SecretlyLikes'Mione _has signed out.**  
**_BetterThanTheFerret _has signed in.**  
**_BetterThanTheWeasel _has signed in.**

_BetterThanTheFerret_- Malfoy! you bloody, bouncing ferret!  
_LeaderOfTheFlock_- Hahahahahahaha! You two are funny!  
_IzACat_- Jasper? Is Bella over there?  
_HotJazzyBabe_- yes, she and Alice are playing barbie.  
_IzACat_- make-up and clothes? again? doesn't Alice EVER get tired of that?

**_TalkYourEarOff _has signed in.**

_TalkYourEarOff_- Fang, Gazzy wants you.

**_TalkYourEaroff _has signed off.**  
**_FnickHatesRedheads _is away.**

_HotJazzyBabe_- nope.  
_LeaderOfTheFlock_- Iz, are you a real cat?  
_IzACat_- yeapers!  
_LeaderOfTheFlock_- I have this dog you would love! His name is Total. He can Talk. Can you?  
_IzACat_- well, since Bella's spell I can talk to the Cullens. and her of course.

**_FnickHatesRedheads _has signed off.**  
**_FnickShouldShutHisMouth IfHeDoesn'tWantToGetBeaten _has signed in.**

_HotJazzyBabe_- hahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
_FnickShouldShutHisMouth IfHeDoesn'tWantToGetBeaten_- *glares* you may be a vampire, but I'm a mutant bird kid. I bet I could still kick your butt. _HotJazzyBabe_- bring it on.  
_FnickShouldShutHisMouth IfHeDoesn'tWantToGetBeaten_- this is just too long. I'll be right back.

**_FnickShouldShutHisMouth IfHeDoesn'tWantToGetBeaten _has signed off.**  
**_HotterThanThou _has signed in.**

_BetterThanTheWeasel_- *snickers*  
_HotterThanThou_- got a problem, birdbrain?  
_LeaderOfTheFlock_- I resent that remark!  
_HotJazzyBabe_- uh, Fang?  
_HotterThanThou_- really? do you honestly NOT know who this is? you'd think being married to a psychic would be good for SOMEthing.

**_TheChosenOne _has signed in.**  
**_MrInvisible _has signed in.**  
**_SmarterThanTheAverageBear _has signed in.**

_BetterThanTheFerret_- Harry? HERMIONE!  
_BetterThanTheWeasel_- Granger? Saint Potter? ewww!  
_BetterThanTheFerret_- why don't you just go away? NO ONE likes you anyway.  
_TheChosenOne_- yeah Malfoy, why ARE you even here?  
_BetterThanTheWeasel_- because... uh...  
_BetterThanTheFerret_- he's here because he likes Hermione! *blurts out* it was his screen name yesterday!  
_BetterThanTheWeasel_- idk what ur talking about. besides, it was yours too!  
_MrInvisible_- well, this is all so dreadfully interesting, but...  
_MrInvisible_- QUIT WITH ALL THE TEENAGE-GIRL-ESQUE DRAMA, will you?  
_SmarterThanTheAverageBear_- *comes up with devious plan*  
_HotterThanThou_- oh joy, I can hardly contain my enthusiasm.

**_LeaderOfTheFlock _has signed off.**  
**_IzACat _has signed off.**  
**_SmarterThanTheAverageBear _has signed off.**

_HotJazzyBabe_- heh. maybe Max won't mind your screen name this time?  
_MrInvisible_- she'll find it hilarious. I hope.  
_HotJazzyBabe_- Rosalie, your husband is pestering me again.  
_HotterThanThou_- what else is new?  
_HotJazzyBabe_- he wants me to, and I quote, "get off my lazy behind, blow up the computer, and go play so fricken awesome x-box games."  
_HotterThanThou_- didn't Edward, if I'm not mistaken, trash the x-box beyond all repair?  
_MrInvisible_- HOW?  
_HotterThanThou_- welllll...  
_HotJazzyBabe_- he dropped it out a window  
_HotterThanThou_- 12 stories up.  
_HotJazzyBabe_- then...  
_HotterThanThou_- he dropped an anvil on it. 300,000 lbs., right?  
_HotJazzyBabe_- 500,000  
_HotterThanThou_- ohhhhhh, yeah.  
_HotJazzyBabe_- next, he took a hammer to the remaining pieces that were larger than 3 centimeters.  
_HotterThanThou_- after that, he set it all on fire.  
_HotJazzyBabe_- and to finish it off, he gathered the ashes, stuck them in a weighted down bag, and threw it into the middle of the Indian Ocean. _MrInvisible_- huh... well then...  
_HotJazzyBabe_- yeah, he's prone to SLIGHT overreactions.  
_HotterThanThou_- so if Priscilla is dead, how are you supposed to play x-box games?  
_HotJazzyBabe_- he bought a few more...  
_HotterThanThou_- a few?  
_HotJazzyBabe_- 92,158. for future battles with Edward.  
_TheChosenOne_- and EDWARD's the one who overreacts?  
_HotterThanThou_- seriously? 92 THOUSAND? I am going to go teach him a lesson. I'll need some super glue, roller blades, fan blades, 12 cell phone batteries, an ipod, and a bar of chocolate. OH! and a stuffed penguin... hmmm, where's Eddie boy?

**_HotterThanThou _has signed out.**

_HotJazzyBabe_- bye Fang. and... you other people.  
_MrInvisible_- later dude.

**_HotJazzyBabe _has signed out.**  
**_MrInvisible _has signed out.**

_TheChosenOne_- I'm going to... uh... find Hermione.

**_TheChosenOne _has signed out.**

_BetterThanTheWeasel_- I WILL win. I always win.  
_BetterThanTheFerret_- if you win in life as much as you win in Quidditch, I'm not worried; this should be easy.

**_BetterThanTheFerret _has signed out.**  
**_BetterThanTheWeasel _has signed out.**

**Review? Thanks. Was it good? or at least interesting? Did you laugh at all? These are the things I NEED TO KNOW, people! Sheesh!**

**RQC: What exactly is the function of a rubber duck? No, just kidding.  
Real RQC: Penguins, ninjas, robots, or pirates?**


	3. The Birth of Frank

**Hi all! I'm back. I wrote this a while ago, but for some reason I didn't post it. Odd. Well, anyway, hope ya like it!**_  
_

**Disclaimer: Still not my characters. Dang. =P**

**Chapter 3: The Birth of Frank**

_Welcome to RandomChatsDotCom  
__More Than A Myth Chat Room_

_**TalkYourEarOff**_** has signed in.  
**_**EddieBoyIsGonnaFly**_** has signed in.  
**_**TheWrackspurtsRGoing2GetU**_** has signed in.  
**_**Shopaholic**_** has signed in.**

_TalkYourEarOff-_ hey Luna, hi Alice. how are ya?  
_EddieBoyIsGonnaFly_- Thanks, Nudge. I see how it is. Just ignore me.  
_Shopaholic_- Usually. I mean…what in the world can that be? *points outside*  
_TheWrackspurtsRGoing2GetU_- Heya, Nudgey. Hmmm, I think you need a nickname. How bout… Frank?  
_TalkYourEarOff_- Frank? _Frank?_ why Frank?  
_TheWrackspurtsRGoing2GetU_- well, you see… Nudgey rhymes with fudgy and fudgy and Frank both start with F's.  
_EddieBoyIsGonnaFly_- There are a ton of names that start with f!  
_Shopaholic_- ah, but Frank would be confusing to everyone else, since Nudge is in fact a girl. no one would see it coming!  
_TalkYourEarOff_- I like it! brb!

_**TalkYourEarOff**_ **has signed out.**

_Shopaholic_- so Edward, what did you and Rose do? Emmett is moping again.  
_EddieBoyIsGonnaFly_- Where is he? I can't hear him. Hang on, where are you? I can't hear you either!  
_Shopaholic_- you rely far too much on that gift. he's in the lake.  
_Shopaholic_- oh, he is not happy with you. you should expect an act of revenge within the next week.  
_EddieBoyIsGonnaFly_- You're not going to tell me what it is, are you?  
_Shopaholic_- not a chance.

_**Frank**_** has signed in.  
**_**TheWrackspurtsRGoing2GetU**_** has signed out.  
**_**ISeeDeadPeople **_**has signed in.**

_Frank_- Hello. My name is Frank. I am a magic, talking penguin. Who might you be?  
_ISeeDeadPeople_- omfg! a talking penguin?! you are awesome! will you be my new best friend? you could come over to my house and we could play x-box and I could buy you your very own igloo. and we could go on walks together and sing songs! no one has ever seen a singing penguin before! can you sing? you can sing, can't you? please say you can sing! we could sing a duet. no one sings with me. not even Rose. and eat ice cream! do penguins like ice cream? what about shaved ice?  
_Frank_- Ice cream is magnificent. Especially the grape kind. Shaved ice is good as well. I ate it all the time in Antarctica. Yes, I can sing. Quite wonderfully, I must add. I would love to be your…acquaintance. Perhaps we shall be friends in the far distant future. However, I would first require a name by which to call you.  
_ISeeDeadPeople_- oh geez! I forgot to tell you my name! my name is Emmet Cullen. I am a vampire. but I do not eat people, I am a vegetarian.  
_Frank_- A vegetarian vampire? What are you, Bunicula? Do you suck the moisture out of carrots?  
_Shopaholic_- nope, he does not eat carrots. I would be careful around him.  
_EddieBoyIsGonnaFly_- Oh, clever! Bunicula. I like that.  
_Frank_- Ah, miss Alice! How might you be on this fine day?  
_Shopaholic_- I'm stupendous!  
_Frank_- It's always good to hear that a friend is doing well.  
_ISeeDeadPeople_- WHAT! she's your friend but I can't be? you are a despicable penguin. hey, how are you typing anyway? your flipper wing things are too big to push the buttons on a keyboard.  
_Frank_- I told you, sir. I am a _magic_ talking penguin. I have the ability to control the computer with my mind, allowing me to say or do anything I want. I must only think it and it is done.  
_ISeeDeadPeople_- that is sooo cool!  
_Frank_- Well, it was nice to meet you, me new acquaintance Emmett. I hope to see my friends Alice and Edward again sometime in the very near future. Edward, as a sign of our friendship, would you change your screen name? Your current one is a bit…idiotic. Oh, and Alice dear, please tell Jasper that I miss him terribly. Farewell.

_**Frank**_** has signed out.**

_ISeeDeadPeople_- ARE YOU KIDDING ME? you both, along with Jasper, are friends with Frank? you've seen him in person? uurgh!

_**ISeeDeadPeople**_** has signed out.**

_EddieBoyIsGonnaFly_- Hahahaha!  
_Shopaholic_- ohman, that is just too funny. okay, I'll go tell Jazzy to play along. this will drive Emmett up the wall!

_**Shopaholic**_** has signed out.**

_EddieBoyIsGonnaFly_- I wonder if such a creature exists…

_**EddieBoyIsGonnaFly**_** has signed out.**

**There you have it. Chapter 3, up and running. After only...a long time. Hope it was worth the wait. **

**RQC: If you could play any instrument, what would it be?**


End file.
